Spore Sifenticus
by Jon Berkley
Summary: A description of one of the many races in the Spore Galaxy: The Omnivorae Sifenticus, a brown, armless creature, inhabiting a few planets on one of the outskirts of a arm of the Spore Galaxy. My first fanfic that is not rated T, three cheers for me!


The Omnivorae Sifenticus, also known as the Dancers, O.S. Or simply the Sifenticus, is a trade based empire in the upper arm of the Spore Galaxy. The Omnivorae Sifenticus still surprise scientists and other ''-ists'' in how they became the dominant species on their planet of Ivanties for they have no arms and have big, clumsy feet. The big pair of feet has made them become the most famous dancers in the galaxy. Although the majority of the galaxy´s population finds the Sifenticus great dancers, some critics call it ''Even worse than dubstep.''

Dubstep is a music style invented by the Homo Sapience, known as The Big Fools Of The Galaxy or simply as Humans. The Homo Sapience are destructive, violent and not very smart. They fare war against each other over the smallest things such as their resources and their technology, both very primitive in nature. They have on one side extremely religious nature and on the other side extremely anti-religious groups.

''_At least the majority believes in the almighty Spode, creator of the universe and all of the creatures that inhabit it._''

~Ris, high priest of The Holy Temple Of Spode on the planet of Ridicuul, inhabited by the species known as: Idi-Ots.

''_Humans? Oh yeah, we love to watch their dramas and wars on television!''_

~The Ozzie's, an empire of musicians, commenting on the Homo Sapience.

Other empires describe the humans as ''primitive'' and ''weak'' some adding that ''they have pretty good music for our torture chambers''.

The Sifenticus are brownish in colour and stand 2,50m tall. The have one eye that seems to be reptilian. Their mouths are big with very strong jaws. Their feet are big with big legs and claws.

They evolved from a quite aggressive species to a more peaceful but also weaker one.

The Sifenticus are believed to have been brought to their home planet of Ivanties by a comet from the asteroid belt of Steve. At first the Sifenticus were herbivores, possessing only one filter mouth to eat plants and seaweed. After being constantly picked on by the other cells in the pool, they developed big mouths full of teeth, next to their filer mouth, biting all cells that got to close.

It is believed that the Sifenticus have lost their arms somewhere in the nesting era, which involved the creatures nesting in and evolving with new body parts and friends. Scientists think that the Sifenticus have lost their arms during a period of being near extinct. The last remaining pair is believed to have lost their arms while playing a game of ''Helicopter'', a game that exists out the two players grabbing each other by their arms and one of the lifting up the other one in the air while revolving around his own axis. When the last two of the Sifenticus were playing this, they went too fast and as a result their arms were torn off their bodies. All descendants of these two were born without arms.

During the early tribal era, they learned to do everything with their mouths which had developed strong jaws, able to bite through steel chains and to lift up masses up to 10x their own body weight. Tools were specially designed to be used with the mouth and rarely with the feet. During the rule of high-king Grik III of Ivanties, a law was passed that forbade any kind of mask or other wear that covered the face to be worn on the penalty of imprisonment for life or penalized by death. As the Sifenticus did everything with their mouth, this was quite a logical, but cruel step.

The penalty was reduced to a fine when high-king Grik died and completely forgotten in the late tribal era.

As of the civilizational era, the wearing of any kind of facial cover, be it a mask or anything was only seen as strange and clumsy. After a remarkable peaceful tribal era, the Sifenticus reached the civilizational era. They developed industrial machines and factory very early in their civilizational era, being one of the few species to have achieved that. There were a few minor wars during the civilizational era, but no big wars have been recorded. During this time the Sifenticus were led by a group of the richest Sifenticus. This group was the precursor of the current council that leads the empire.

The empire is currently run by a council, existing out of the owners and managers of the 20 biggest companies of the empire. The fast replacing of the council members, the biggest number of replacements in one day being 30, has led to a big confusion and little progress in the council, causing most proposals for the leading of the empire to take up to a year to be approved by the whole council and another year to be executed.

The only company that has a recurring seat in the council now is the Standard Hepheastus Trading Company, or SHTC. The SHTC has roots back to the early civilizational era, selling ovens and installing fireplaces. Now, in the early space era, they sell radiation powered heaters and ovens. The company has some problems with complaints about the radiation being ''hazardous'' and ''a danger to the health of the customers''. The company has reported that these rumours are solely made up by rivalling companies and are not true at all, despite customer complaints about radiation sickness and mutations:

_Housewife at customer help: ''I have been informed that your new radiation powered heater, causes radiation sickness and mutations.''_

_Customer help: ''Oh no ma'am, those __rumours__ are made up by our rivals, especially the Big Ore Company and Big Cousins Gas Inc. not wanting us to use a alternative source of energy.''_

_Housewife: ''But sir, my kids have developed big wounds that are glowing from the inside.''_

_Customer help: ''Ah, that's just a flesh wound, nothing permanent.''_

As of yet, the Sifenticus inhabit 6 star systems in the galaxy. They have established five trading posts, spread out in the upper arm of the galaxy, with various trade routes from them to other empires.

The Sifenticus have only a small military fleet, existing only out of 200 battleships and the flagship, named ''Grik's revenge'' after the high-king who was a pretty good leader, except for his law that forbade masks and his declaration of war against the Phillie species, a really adorable and cute animal.

The Sifenticus believe in science and the such. They have quite advanced spice processing plants, making potions out of mostly red and yellow spice. The potions have a calming effect on even the most nervous creatures and it improves the concentration of one.

The houses of the Sifenticus are carved out of actual trees of the planet of Ivanties. Some richer people special planted trees in certain spots and waited more than twenty years for it to grow.

The town centres are carved out of the biggest trees that are standing, alive and in a convenient spot. Convenient means either near the basic resources such as water and fertile land, or near spice geysers.

The Sifenticus have almost no religion at all, except for the few Spode believers that are always there. The Spode believers, except for some fanatics, never make a fuss on the planet or the colonies so ''removal'' of some certain individuals is almost never needed, ''removal'' obviously meaning exterminating and making it look like an accident.

The wildlife and flora on Ivanties are almost unique. At first are the before mentioned big trees the Sifenticus carve their homes, factories and everything out. The wildlife is unique in the form that it is nearly completely immune to the diseases that sometimes rid most other empires and colonies. The biggest problem for the planet of Sifenticus and its colonies is a pirate system near the empires.

The pirates frequently raid the Sifenticus' colonies, sometimes even venturing on the home planet. Thanks to the sophisticated defence system and military tactics, most pirate raids fail, but are still considered a nuisance to the citizens and fighter pilots of the Sifenticus. Several mercenary companies and other empires have been paid to rid the star system of pirates but as of yet all attempts are unsuccessful.

The other empires surrounding the Sifenticus empire are: The highly zealous empires of Tuunk and Idi-Ots, the Ape empire and the Chickie empire, the last two being allied with the Sifenticus empire. The Tuunk and the Idi-Ots are distant acquaintances of the Sifenticus, still being invited to their tea-parties and their annual bake-sale.

The annual bake-sale of the Sifenticus is a national event hosted in front of the pit of Ofrid.

The pit is a seemly endless hole in the planet of Ivanties. Nobody who has descended into the pit has come back as of yet.

''_Oh come on, How dangerous can it be? There must be an end to it, right?''_

~Ofrid, first explorer who descended the pit. The pit is named after him.

The bake-sale exists out of three parts. The first part is the actual baking of the cakes. The so-called spice cakes exist out of a base made out of plant based pulp being hardened. Above grounded spice is laid on the pulp. Then a piece of meat, mostly Phillie meat, gets placed on the spice. This is topped off with another piece of plant pulp and put in the oven.

The smell of all of these pies being baked at once is overwhelming and causes some who are not used to it to pass out. This leaves no permanent damage, at least not on the live subjects who had this happening to them, for there are no live subjects that survived the smell of all those pies at once.

The second part is the promoting, the part where all contestants of the bake-sale gather in the capital of Ivanties and start shouting and promoting their pies.

The third part is obviously the actual bake-sale in front of the pit of Ofrid. The bake-sale of Ivanties is known to attract many gourmet's and cook's from all over the galaxy.

The Sifenticus' millitairy space ships are special in the way that they are all made out of wood, the wood the Sifenticus make almost everything out. The technology they use to do this is top-secret and well protected. More than once, have rivaling empires tried to steal their secrets. With this technology and the abundance of wood on their home planet of Ivanties, the Sifenticus are able to produce a lot of battle ships in a short time.

The Sifenticus try to avoid war but will fight until they or the enemy are annihilated. Sifenticus mercenaries and warriors have the reputation to be fierce and loyal, fighting to victory or death.

At the moment the Sifenticus have no ambition of going to the center of the galaxy, as earlier scans have proven that their wooden ships would be crushed by the gravity waves, surrounding the center and of course: The Grox, the fearful cyborgs that inhabit over 2,000 star systems.

The past, the present are good for the Sifenticus, but what will the future look like? Will the council of big corporations unite them, or separate the species and drag them into civil war. And how will it go with the Idi-Ots, who they are not in good standing with after a painful comment by a senator of the Sifenticus during a banquet.

Let's hope for the sake of those funny, armless, brown creatures that it will all go well.

**Please Review! All feedback is appreciated. Please try not to curse...**


End file.
